


Caring for Your Warlock

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Magnus Bane, Mild Smut, Protective Alec Lightwood, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Alec doesn't often get to care for Magnus, with his job being far less dangerous than Alec's and Magnus being very capable of defending himself. So when he finally gets the chance to care for Magnus, they both savor the moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as just a small fluff piece, but as usual the writing got away from me and it ended with some mild smut. Written and posted to Tumblr in 2015, so it is strictly book canon, nothing from the show or movie included.  
> *I don't own either of these characters.

It figures. The one day in almost a month Alec has, free of demon hunting for the day, Magnus gets called away on some emergency meeting for one of his big shot clients. Magnus had wanted to say no but it really sounded like a serious emergency over the phone, so Alec had insisted Magnus go. That was several hours ago.  


And now Alec was getting impatient and angry over spending his day off with Chairman Meow instead of with his boyfriend. Not that he had anything against the scruffy little cat. Sighing, he set the Chairman down on the couch and got up. He stretched his arms above his head and was just reaching down to pick up the TV remote when he heard the front door open. His face broke into a silly grin and he sprinted for the door, planning to throw himself into Magnus’s arms. Only to stop several feet from the door, his brain taking a long moment to comprehend the sight in front of him.  


It was Magnus, but Alec had not expected him to look … like ‘that’. Leaning back against the door, Magnus looked utterly exhausted and beaten down. And it wasn’t just because he was covered in ichor, sweat, a lot of blood, and other things Alec chose not to identify. Alec had seen him like this before and he had always been the epitome of confidence and fabulous-ness he always had been. Alec had only ever seen him like this once before, and he flinched away from those memories.  
Once his brain finally caught up, he dashed forward and wrapped his arms around Magnus’s waist, catching him as he started to slump. “Magnus, what happened?!” Alec asked, taking as much of Magnus’s weight as he could.  


“I walked into a den, like an idiot. I was taking a shortcut home after finishing up with my client and walked right into it.” Magnus said, trying to keep away from Alec. “Darling, don’t touch me until I’ve cleaned up.”  


Alec snorted and swung Magnus into his arms, the way every brave hero carries the damsel in distress after rescuing her from the tower. He started for the bathroom, easily carrying Magnus despite him being taller than Alec was. “Magnus, let me take care of you, ok? I don’t mind getting dirty. But we need to call Jace and let everyone know what happened first.”  


Magnus nodded and rested his head on Alec’s shoulder, closing his eyes contentedly. “My phone got busted when the fight started. I would’ve called for backup if I’d been able.”  


Alec pushed the bathroom door open with his foot and set Magnus upright, keeping one arm around his waist as he bent down and turned on the water. This was going to be a long process, but he knew if Magnus was capable of cleaning himself up he would’ve done it with a snap of his fingers. That he didn’t worried Alec.  


Alec grabbed Magnus’s shoulders and gently shook him until Magnus opened his eyes and looked at him. “I’m going to go call Jace and let him know what happened. I’ll tell him you’ll talk to him later after you’re cleaned up to give him more details. Was there anyone or anything left alive?” he asked.  


Magnus shook his head, struggling to keep his eyes open. “No, I got them all.” Magnus recited the address for him to give to Jace and then closed his eyes wearily.  


Alec nodded. “Sit down before you fall down, baby. I’ll be right outside the door for a moment.” He waited until Magnus had sat down on the toilet seat and bent over to remove his shoes before leaving the bathroom.  


He made the phone call with Jace quick, giving him the address and what little information he had from Magnus, and promising to have Magnus call him as soon as he was able. Hanging up, he entered the bathroom and set his phone down on the counter.  


He smiled seeing Magnus had managed to strip himself of everything except his pants. Alec eyes the pile of clothes on the floor and made a mental note to burn them later, consequences be damned. He pulled off his own shirt and jeans, adding them to the pile to burn too.  


He shut the door behind him to keep the steam from the bathtub in the room. He knew Magnus was typically hotter than most people, temperature wise as well as appearance wise, but he needed the hot water to make sure he got clean.  


After testing and adjusting the water, he pulled Magnus to his feet.  


Alec quickly divested of his own boxers and Magnus’s pants and wasn’t surprised to see Magnus was commando. “Come on, baby, get in the tub.” Together, they stepped into the tub and under the shower spray. Alec gently turned Magnus around, letting the water hit him on all sides. He was concerned by how quiet Magnus was being and how unfocused his eyes were.  


Alec cupped Magnus’s face between his hands and kissed from his forehead down the side of his face and finally to his mouth. A small thrill went through him when Magnus’s lips moved against his gently. Pulling back, Alec stroked Magnus’s cheeks with his thumbs. Smiling, he asked softly, “Baby, are you here?”  


“You’ve never called me baby before,” Magnus said, smiling back at him. “I like it. I love it. I love you.” He kissed Alec again, this kiss slow like the ones before it but lasting longer, until Alec pulled away.  


“I love you, too. Now let me clean you up.” He bent down and grabbed Magnus’s body wash, keeping an eye on Magnus as he poured a dollop into his hands and lathered them up. Magnus smiled back at him, trying to be reassuring despite his apparent exhaustion.  


Alec started at his shoulders, kneading and massaging Magnus’s skin as he traveled down each of his arms to his fingers. Magnus shivered when Alec started on his chest, sucking in a breath each time Alec’s fingers passed over his nipples. Alec glanced up at him, raising an eyebrow in a silent question. Magnus nodded in a just as silent answer.  


Alec poured more body wash into his palm and started where he had left off, his fingers tracing over Magnus’s stomach where his belly button would’ve been. Magnus sucked in his breath when Alec’s hands traveled down his hips to his thighs, his ever present dirty mind wondering if Alec was going to ignore the hard-on he knew was forming and ha thought to be impossible in his current state.  
But apparently his body had just enough energy for that. But he refused to give in. Alec had showered with him before, but this time was different. This time it was about caring and love and intimacy and just going slow, letting Alec take care of him in a way he doesn’t often get to. Magnus swore to himself he wouldn’t let his libido ruin this moment.  


Alec himself was also having the same thoughts. As much as he enjoyed the intimacy and connection he felt running his hands over Magnus’s body slowly and carefully, his body had other ideas. He was studiously ignoring his own erection as he gently bathed Magnus’s groin, ignoring Magnus’s quiet moan at the contact. He breathed a sigh of relief when he finally finished his journey at Magnus’s feet.  


Standing up, he stepped closer to Magnus, unintentionally pressing against his hips so that their erections touched and rubbed against each other. Magnus and Alec both hissed at the contact and Magnus lifted his hands to Alec’s shoulders.  


“Alec, darling,” Magnus started to speak but Alec stopped him by pressing his finger to Magnus’s lips.  


“Not now. Later, after you’ve rested. I promise. Now turn around.” Alec gathered up more body wash as Magnus turned around. He heard Magnus hiss again and smiled, knowing the water would feel both incredible and unbearable on his erection. Alec took his time bathing his back, making sure to massage muscles that he knew had to be sore now.  


He was rewarded by Magnus slowly relaxing, his stance changing completely as his body sagged and gave up the fight to appear strong. Magnus still had trouble with showing his weaknesses and vulnerabilities in front of Alec so it made Alec happy to see his walls coming down completely.  


Alec tried not to be professional as he bathed Magnus’s ass but it was impossible. He squatted down and gently pressed several small kisses right above it as he bathed down the backs of Magnus’s legs. He felt Magnus shiver and sigh again just before he heard Magnus whisper “Come up here, please.”  


Alec stood and pressed his body against Magnus’s, his chest to Magnus’s back, wrapping his arms around Magnus’s waist. Magnus turned in his arms so the water could rinse his back before reaching backwards and turning off the water.  


“I still need to wash your hair, Magnus,” Alec said.  


Magnus chuckled and snapped his fingers with a small flourish. Alec frowned at Magnus’s hair, which was now clean and dry and falling around his face. “I’m recovering, darling. After a big meal and a long nap, I’ll be fine.”  
Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck and pulled him close, pressing their foreheads together. “Thank you for taking care of me, sweet pea,” he said, deliberately trying to fluster Alec.  


Alec, living up to the expectations, blushed. “Don’t call me that.”  


“You called me ‘baby’ though,” Magnus pointed out.  


Alec bit his lip nervously. “I’m not big on pet names but it seemed like maybe you needed it.”   


Magnus nodded. “I did. And I hope you’ll do it more often. But now I think we should get out. You’ll start getting cold in a moment.”  


Alec nodded and pulled their towels off the rack that hung next to the tub. He handed one to Magnus and wrapped the other around his waist, frowning down at himself because his erection was still very hard, just the same as Magnus’s was. “Let me finish what I started,” he murmured, taking the towel back. He started drying Magnus off, getting caught up again in moving his hands all over Magnus’s body again. He once again tried to handle Magnus’s erection with an impersonal touch but it really was impossible.  


When Magnus was completely dry, Alec hung both their towels back up and lifted Magnus back into his arms, ignoring Magnus’s protests. He quickly carried him to the bedroom before he could chicken out at the thought of walking around the house naked. He still wasn’t used to being able to do that. But stopping to cover up before going to bed would’ve ruined the moment.  


He set Magnus down on the bed and slid in next to him, their arms and legs tangling around each other easily, as they did every night. Magnus gasped and Alec moaned as their erections rubbed against each other again. The friction and heat between their bodies was amazing.  


Alec experimentally rocked his hips and was rewarded when Magnus’s body jerked in surprise and Magnus groaned into Alec’s ear. He did it again, this time sliding his hands down Magnus’s body to cup his ass and pull him closer.  


“Alec,” Magnus choked out, rocking his hips in rhythm with Alec’s. He threaded his finger through Alec’s hair and pulled his head back, exposing his neck for Magnus to bite and suck on.  


Alec cried out, his hips stuttering out of rhythm as the pleasure and pressure kept building. His fingernails dug into Magnus’s ass and Magnus in turn tugged Alec’s hair, causing Alec to cry out again at the little bite of pain.  


They continued like that for several long minutes, rocking and rubbing against each other as their hands wandered all over each others bodies, just enjoying each others presence.  


But eventually they both reached climax at the same time, Alec hiding his face in Magnus’s neck and biting his lip to muffle his cries while Magnus cursed and tossed his head back.  


After they both came back down, Magnus tightened his arms around Alec so he couldn’t move and lazily snapped his fingers to clean up the mess between them. Alec smiled and nuzzled into Magnus’s chest.  


Magnus kissed the top of his head. “I’m sorry our day was ruined, darling,” he whispered.  


Alec shook his head and said “It wasn’t ruined. It ended really well,” without lifting his head.  


Magnus lifted Alec’s head up with a finger under his chin so that he could kiss him goodnight. “I love you, Alexander.”  


Alec smiled. “I love you, too, Mags,” he whispered against Magnus’s lips. “Don’t forget to call Jace later.”  


Magnus chuckled in Alec’s ear and promised to remember before they drifted off to sleep together.


End file.
